


Step two - chest

by icylook



Series: M-21 sleeping on Frankenstein [3]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icylook/pseuds/icylook
Summary: M had a plan.The plan called “get him what he wanted”, because everybody were telling him he could do it, as he was a free man and he could wish for something and go for it, if he really wanted to.





	Step two - chest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I’m continuing this series of various sleeping position of M-21 on Frankenstein](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/492490) by galaxysilver. 



> Third part of the series of tumblr drabbles with Frankenstein and M-21; works were inspired by galaxysilver's amazing artwork.

M had a _plan._

The plan called “ _get him what he wanted”_ , because everybody were telling him he _could_ do it, as he was a free man and he could wish for something and go for it, if he _really_ wanted to.

He still struggled with the “ _be free with your wishes!”_ motto, as he really didn't need that much to feel good with his current life, but he worked on it.

So he did find something he desired to pursue.

He wanted to be touched.

But not by just _anyone_ , no.

M would never wish for an unwanted touch of any kind, especially the touches of someone he despised, who wanted to hurt and make his skin crawl with disgust. Now, he learnt he had a _choice_ and could say “ _No”_ to so many things he could not earlier...

He wanted to be close to a person who interested him and made him feel all these good things he read or heard about and didn't remember, if he had experienced them before. Because, he believed there was a life before Union, before the things he went through, experiments and torture and trainings, which left his mind vulnerable and wiped clean of any recollection of the past. Even his memories from the times in the Union were now blurry and overlapping, not that he missed them.

The things he would like to remember were people like him and he held _these_ memories close.

But, M didn't want to concentrate on old times of _before_ anymore, as he had the _now_.

He had the _future_ to shape as he liked.

People around him respected his personal space and he was glad, most of the time. He was often taken as aloof, because of his quiet demeanor, and he was used to it. There was an amusement in the shock of his foes, when it turned out he could talk back and be so brash, both in banter and in fight. It pissed them off, they made mistakes, which M and his team could exploit.

He was called witty by Tao, and M just thought some people deserved being brought down with words. In an answer to M's comment, Tao compared him to Frankenstein.

So, M came up with an idea. It included the person he found likeable (as he denied to call it “ _attracted to”_ just yet), who he would allow to be so much closer to.

_Frankenstein._

He knew he would have to be bolder than usual, as the man respected boundaries as well as Raizel. M suspected both of the men would need someone literally _falling into_ them for them to react properly.

That's why he had to concoct a scheme.

The first time he felt he needed help in form of some liquid courage, and it didn't go as planned. M's mouth got better of him and it blurted out the first thing that M always had in the back of his mind. Frankenstein's body was a thing to admire and M did so, unashamedly, because he often found himself studying frames of people around him, purely for infromative purposes - how someone looked and carried themself could tell a lot about them as a threat, and M couldn't completely let go of his trainings instincts. But he found himself looking at Frankenstein more and more, quietly observing and gathering a lot of information about the man, little details and habits, which weren't necessary for more than his own satisfaction. M made sure he was discreet about it.

He didn't want to rush into it like he often did in fights, he had to make sure of the risks, because he would be devastated, if he would have to leave the household in shame.

So, when his brain-to-mouth filter failed and he said something about Frankenstein's biceps, nearly getting into the man's face and seeing his surprised expression, a part of M's soul left his body in embarrassment, but the other part stayed stubborn and forced him to lift his chin higher. And when he saw Frankenstein's expression morph from mild astonishment to amused curiosity at his antics - he knew he won. Then, he let the triumphant smirk creep on his lips and he did spend the night with Frankenstein's biceps.

It was nice.

He slept better than usual. And the morning wasn't as awkward as he thought it would be, and he _wanted_ a repeat.

This time he gave it a week to try again. He noticed Frankenstein glancing at him more frequently, but overall his behaviour didn't change much. Though, M tested it more with being closer to Frankenstein. He made sure to be subtle about it, feigning indifference - and seriously, he was aware of a lot of things, _always_ , just decided to ignore them, and others thought he was so oblivious. He saw subtle changes in Frankenstein's body language. It was more open whenever M was near the man.

And that was the main reason, which helped M decide to ask Frankenstein to spend the night together a week later. He used the exact words on purpose, mindful of the innuendo. The face Frankenstein made was priceless and M felt so smug about it. He didn't hide his amusement at that and Frankenstein's answering smile was roguish.

M caught him unaware near his room, already in his pajamas, waiting when Frankenstein was ready to retire for the night.

Frankenstein agreed.

He playfully asked, if M wanted to spend the night in his arms this time and M leapt at it, surprising Frankenstein with his eagerness at the body contact. But Frankenstein didn't disappoint and closed the embrace, settling them down comfortably. M was allowed to snuggle and he felt warm and cozy. The sound of Frankenstein's steady heartbeat, the heat of the body under his were soothing. Just as the feeling of a heavy arm draped over his waist and the scents M associated with Frankenstein. He nuzzled the chest his head was lying on, the fabric under his nose rich with the smells he found so pleasant. M sighed in contentment.

He fell asleep even faster than the first time they were in bed together.

With a gentle smile on his face.


End file.
